renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Level 3 Guide 2
Requirements for Studying 'State Way' Skills requiring no prerequisites: *Study of government institutions *Basis of History Skills requiring prerequisites: *Principles of Law 100% in government institutions and 75% in basis of history to exceed 20% *Communication techniques :100% in government institutions and 75% in basis of history to exceed 20% *Trading :100% in government institutions and 75% in basis of history to exceed 75% *Tax collection mechanisms :100% in government institutions and 75% in basis of histor to exceed 1% Typical wages of civil servants for producing state points: *10 State points - 20 to 35 Pounds *15 State Points - 20 to 45 Pounds *20 State Points - 20 to 55 Pounds Only civil servants that have obtained the Duke's authorization can work for the Town Hall or County.To request it click on “My Home” then click on''' “Your duties and responsibilities”.' It’s up to the Mayor to make the job offer for the state points; and you can have the job by applying in Town Hall like any other job. For the moment civil servants can only work for 10 or 20 state point. Under '"Your Duties and Responsiblities"' there is a table which displays how many state points you can produce. For State Way it may look like this: *10 State Government Points *0 State Finance Points *0 State Justice Points *10 State Communication Points *20 State Trading Points *30 Army state points Note that you can only produce state points if you have 100% in the following skills: *Government Institutions - 10 State Government Points (an extra 10 points will be added to a random state way field when you reach 100%) *Tax collection mechanisms - 10 State Finance Points *Principles of Law - 10 State Justice Points *Communication techniques - 10 State Communication Points *Trading - 10 State Trading Points State way players are also able to produce army points.For each skill mastered you will be able to produce 10 pts. So if you have mastered 2 skills you can produce 20pts, if 3 skills 30pts. *Basic Strategy - 10 Army state points *Basic tactic - 10 Army state points *Advanced strategy - 10 Army state points You can also study the other ways' courses as well...taking a class for the first time in one of their units will start you at 0%. 'Army Way' '''Skills requiring no prerequisites:' *Basic knowledge of the military Skills requiring prerequisites: *Basic strategy :100% in Basic knowledge of the military to exceed 5% *Basic tactic :100% in Basic knowledge of the military to exceed 20% *Advanced strategy :100% in Basic strategy to pass over 10% :100% in Basic strategy and Basic Tactic to exceed 50% :100% in Basic strategy, Basic Tactic and Basis of History to exceed 70% *Advanced Tactics :Not yet coded Army way is a subset of State Way so all described above for State applies to Army. 'Science Way' Skills requiring no prerequisites: *- Basis of Biology *- Elements of anatomy Skills requiring prerequisites: *Basis of Medicine :100% in Elements of anatomy and 75% in Basis of Biology to exceed 20% *Diagnose bronchitis :100% in Basis of Medicine *Diagnose flu :100% in Basis of Medicine *Diagnose dysentery :100% in Basis of Medicine *Advanced Medicine :100% in Basis of Medicine *Diagnose tetanus :100% in Advanced Medicine *Diagnose plague :100% in Advanced Medicine *Diagnose Cholera Not yet coded 'Church Way' Skills requiring no prerequisites: *Aristotle's Moral Principles *Logic *The beginning of the world *The sense of being *The Roman Church: organization and history Skills requiring prerequisites: *Ontology: :100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles, Logic, The sense of being, The beginning of the world, The Roman Church:organization and history. :Read "Metaphysics G - Aristotle" *Theology: science of the first matters :100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles, Logic, The sense of being, The beginning of the world, The Roman Church: organization and history. :Read "Metaphysics A - Aristotle" *The Good :100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% :Read Book I - "The Study of the Good"+ Greek >51% to exceed 20% :100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles *Virtue :Read Book II - "The Virtue" + Book IV - "The Other Virtues" + Greek >51% to exceed 20%. :100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% :100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles *Temperance :Book III - "Courage and Temperance" + Greek >51% to exceed 20% :100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% :100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles *Justice :Read Book V -"Justice" + Greek >51% to exceed 20% :100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% :100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles *Friendship :Read Book VIII -"Friendship" + Greek >51% to exceed 20% *Pleasure and Delight :100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% :100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles *A seventh thing. Maybe the seventh sky. Or even better: the seventh son of the seventh son! :100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% :100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles : 'Books in the University library' Prerequisites: *To read books you need to have 50% in Greek language. *If you have less than 55% in Greek you will get a few bonus % in Greek. *To fully understand a book in one reading you need to have 201 Intelligence and 55% in Greek as well as 100% in both "The Roman Church: organisation and history" and "Aristotle's Moral Principles". *If you don't have these skills you can get maximum of 50% understanding. 'Curriculum advice for Theologists' Morals and Logic are the basis and the priority is to increase them both to 100 % (that represents about 50 days of working alone and 25 with a teacher. For IG nobles 25 and 12) Then a short course in languages as this will allow you to read books (which is useful for Virtue and also for Ideas).Learn it to 80% to be able to teach – studying is expensive and teaching allows you to make some money back.To push to 80%, I suggest you allow around 30 days with a teacher, (15 for IG Nobles) You will then have finished your first step in the learning curve and you will have spent between 1 and 3 months doing so. After that, depending on what the schedule of lessons offers,you may: 1) Study “The sense of being”, "The beginning of the world", "The Roman Church: organisation and history of the Roman Church". 2) Read books to push your Virtues up to 50%. "The beginning of the world" and "The sense of being" are not essential for learning Virtues, but it’s best to push them to 100 % all the same in order to be able to teach them and therefore gain enough money to pay for your long and laborious studies. After this second step you will have developed 3 knowledges and read five books twice (Purists would say that it’s less for those who had these Virtues in their starting kit, but 2 days in the life of a student….What’s that?). This step takes between 45 and 85 days. From the beginning of your studies, you will have therefore, spent between two and eight months working. Now get the Roman Church up to 100 % and a virtue to 50 % from reading a book (or from your personal work if you are unfortunate enough to have a subject which can’t be read in a book) in able to to work on that Virtue again, in depth. You have to increase 5 Virtues to 50% and 2 to 100%. It’ll take you between 110 and 225 days without being a noble and 55 to 110 days if you are a Noble. At this point,you will have spent between 4 and 16 months working on your studies. Now all the possible prerequisites for the final two subjects fall into place, whatever they may be and you can develop your final subjects: -Ontology: science of the being. -Theology: science of the first matters This will take 50 to 100 days for non nobles and 25 to 50 for nobles. Since beginning your studies you will have therefore spent between 5 and 20 months working on them. 'Languages' *If the student has a difference of 50% between his % of knowledge and the teacher's, the student will gain between 7 to 12%. *If the difference is between 40 to 50%: Students gain between 6% to 10%. *between 30 and 40 : 5 to 8 *between 20 and 30 : 4 to 6 *between 10 and 20 : 2 to 5 *between 10 and 0 : 1 to 3 *less then 0 : 1 to 3 If you are not an IG Lord or Lady then divide every gain by two. 'How to become a teacher' To teach a skill you need have 100% in it. For a language you may possess any percentage of it and still teach. The best way to teach is to go to the forum of your County University and post your skills in the thread usually entitled "Teachers make yourselves known". You may also mail the Rector of the University. The Rector then makes a class schedule for the week, if you are chosen for that week,the Rector will ask you to teach and notify you of the days on which your classes have been scheduled. On the appointed day/s of your class you need to go to the university, click on the option "teach here",choose the skill you want to teach and the button to confirm. Your offer is put on the waiting list for the approval of the Rector.The Rector has to approve it from his or her office, then your class is posted up and students can start applying to it. *Note the cost of your lessons will be paid at the moment the student clicks to sign up for the the class not at reset. Teachers are able to see who is taking their class in their Events panel. : Category:Guides